The Devil's Elf
by Suffe
Summary: The Devil's and Elf's is in war, and have been in a couple years. when the devil sudenly begin to kidnap elf's. what is gonna hapen when a importen young girl is kidnaped and lead to the prince of the devil's? ::RyoSaku::
1. Chapter 1 Captured

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in a kingdom, lived the Elf's, in many years had there been peace in the kingdom. But in the beginning of the year, had the Devils begin to attack the Elf's, and that was the beginning to the war between the Devils and the Elf's.

* * *

**Chapter 1**** - Captured**

"your majesty, I've got some information's about the Devils." The king nodded to the soldier, and they walked in to the kings office.

**A couple minutes later…**

The king paled "are you sure?" asked the king.

"Yes, your majesty." answered the soldier to the pale king.

"Okay, thanks. I've got to see my adviser now." Mumbled the king to the soldier. Before he walked out the door, leaving the soldier.

**One hour later…**

The king was once again in the office, but this time it was the adviser he talked to.

"The new information's we got are critical." The adviser said, looking at the king.

"I know, but what can we do?!" the king answered with worried written all over his face.

"We got to hide her somewhere!"

"Your right … but where?"

The adviser thinks in a couple minutes, and then said : "Oh! I know! We hide her in the secret place in the forest, with guards to look after her."

The king though about it a little, before he agreed.

* * *

Clop.

Clop.

Clop.

The horse could be heard on the empty road. The rider in the middle looks up in the sky, down on the road, and from the road to the sky, over and over again. That guardian who was in front of her begins to slow down when they came closer to a lake.

"My lady, we are going to sleep here tonight." She nodded to the guardian, to show she understands and accepted. The food they got consisted of some dry bread, and cold meat. It wasn't the best but she could live with it. After there'd boring meal, they all went to sleep in their own tent.

* * *

She sat up within a second. Something was wrong, totally wrong. She hurried got dressed, and crawled carefully out of the tent. It was still night so they couldn't have slept in more then a couple hours; the once bright shining moon had lost it's light, and was on it's way down. The stars still twinkled with the same light as a couple hours ago, and a light breeze made her beautiful brown hair flow around her and caressed her smooth and soft, white skin.

The brunette smiled a sweet smile, while she looked at the stars and the moon. She had always liked night time; especially because of the stars and the moon, but hey, she's an elf; she can't help it, it's her nature.

She looked around to see if there was something wrong, found nothing, but she still had the feeling that something was wrong, but she pushed it a side as lack of sleep. She smiled again before she crawled in to the tent, and fall a sleep.

A couple minutes later she sat up again, this time there was something wrong. She could hear noises and a scream. She trampled, she was scared; what could have attacked them?

That would she know soon. Yes very soon indeed. The brunette cried silent as she listened to the battle outside the tent. She didn't know how long it lasted, but when it did stop, her tent was carelessly opened, and a devil came in.

"Hæhæ. Look what I found guys. Don't you think the prince will like her?" the devil laughed stupid to his friend's wile he said it, and now the otter devils tried to get a look at her.

"I think your right, she's really beautiful! I even think we get a price if we come with her!" when the devil had said that, she burst into more tears. The devils only laughed and walked over to her. When the first devil was in front of her, he pricked a special point on her back. And she fall unconscious.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic ever, please be kind. Well that was first chapter. Hope you liked it, please tell me if you do, and please tell me if there is something wrong so I can do better in next chapter. Have you guessed who the girl is already? XP**

**love ****Sakura-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2 Her master

**Chapter 2 – Her master**

**Previous**

_That would she know soon. Yes very soon indeed. The brunette cried silent as she listened to the battle outside the tent. She didn't know how long it lasted, but when it did stop, her tent was carelessly opened, and a devil came in._

"_Hæhæ. Look what I found guys. Don't you think the prince will like her?" the devil laughed stupid to his friend's wile he said it, and now the otter devils tried to get a look at her._

"_I think your right, she's really beautiful! I even think we get a price if we come with her!" when the devil had said that, she burst into more tears. The devils only laughed and walked over to her. When the first devil was in front of her, he pricked a special point on her back. And she fall unconscious._

* * *

When the elf opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was bird sitting on rock beside her. It wasn't a normal bird, it was a little bird with red wings and a white chest, 'hell's bird' as the elves used to call it, the bird there only could live in hell.

Yes it didn't take a genius to know where she was, and it didn't take a genius either to know, she was in troubles, yes big troubles.

The now almost forgotten bird, made a little noise, and jumped over to her hand. She smiled a sweet smile to the little bird in her hand; it wasn't the bird's fault that she was in trouble.

A second later a grim looking devil came with some food to her, she eat it, and it was first after she was done she discovered that there was some poison in the food. That was the last thing she though before she fall unconscious again.

When she awoke again was she in some kind of cell, with many otter elves. There were already a crowd gathered around her, and when she begins to stand up the elves cried out: "Sakuno-hime, sit down before the devils see you."

Surprised and confused Sakuno sat down. The elves hurried covered her and looked after if there were any devils looking at them. When they were sure there was no one in sieve, one of the elves, a girl who looked to be a little older then Sakuno, came over and sat beside Sakuno.

"Right now we are in the slave handlers department store, and tomorrow we going to be sold as slaves to the devils." The older girl whispered in Sakuno's ear. "We fear that if they found out that you are the princess, they are going to do horrible things to you, so we most hide you so good we can."

"Okay, I understand" Sakuno smiled a little to the girl.

"You better sleep now, Sakuno-hime, you need you powers tomorrow."

"Hai, I will. Goodnight." That was the last thing Sakuno said before she falls asleep.

* * *

"Stand still, your stupid elves!" the devils was moving them in to a square in front of the palace. It was today they were going to be sold as slaves.

Sakuno recalled yesterday when the older girl had explained why the elves got kidnapped.

**Flashback**

"Sakuno-hime you must have heard your fatter talks about that many elves have been kidnapped, right?"

"Hai, dad has told me that, but he never said why?"

"Ok, then I tells you why. The devils would like to have slaves, and they think that elves is the perfect slave, especially girl elves, we elves is a beautiful race, and many male devils want to have a little girl elf to them self. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Hai, I understand, but what about the male elves that are captured?"

"They are going to do the hard work, the work we girls can't do." Answered the older girl.

"What is going to hap-" Sakuno was going to ask something but was cut of because the devils came to get the slaves.

**End of flashback**

"Sakuno-hime, hide behind me" whisked one of the male elves. She nodded silent to him and hide behind him. Many other elves came and hide her from all kind of view. Because the elves she was hide so good that nobody could see her, and for the mean time she was safe.

But unlucky for her, it didn't last long, because about 10 minutes later nine people on horses came to the square. When the men's came into view all the other devils bowed.

"Hallo prince Ryoma is there anything I can do for you?" the slave handler looked hopefully at the boy with green hair and golden cat eyes.

The boy who apparently was the prince glared at him before answering in a condescending tone: "I'm here to find a slave."

"Yes of course Ryoma-sama, you can get every slave you want!" The slave handler was oblivious trying to grease the prince, who only glared at him as answer.

"Nyu ochibi, don't scare the man" It was a devil next to the prince who talked now; he was high, had red hair and reminded much of a cat.

"Betsuni" was all the prince said. I would have listed more but got distracted when I saw the older girl from before get lead away with a devil, I got out of my hiding place so I could see her better.

* * *

**Ryoma pov.**

It was stupid. The stupid slave handler did everything to get my interest. My stupid family who said I should find a slave. Everything was stupid. I ignored the slave handler and looked around the elves to see if there was something interesting, at first eye cast I didn't find anything but second time my eyes looked at the crow; I saw an elf with long brown hair and big brown eyes.

She was beautiful that was the only thing running though my head, and if I should have a slave it should be her.

"Tezuka and Fuji, could you please get the elf with the long brown hair to me?" I asked. They both agreed with a nod, before getting of there horses, and walked over to the girl.

I turned my focus on the stupid slave handler. "Oi!" the slave handler stop speaking in a mere second "can you see that girl?" asked I as I pointed a finger at the elf with long brown hair.

The slave handler nodded. "Good, I take that girl with me. How much dose she cost?" he said a price and I paid. A little later Tezuka and Fuji came back with the elf sleeping in Tezuka's arms.

"We had some problems in getting her with us, so we put her to sleep." Fuji smiled, with his eyes closed.

"Fine. Come we are done here. Tezuka hand me the girl." It was an order and you don't ignore an order so the elf came up on my horse with me as we ride back to the castle.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating earlier, and I'm sorry it is short. But I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Love Sakura-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3 Awake

**Chapter 3 – Awake**

**Previous**

_The slave handler nodded. "Good, I take that girl with me. How much dose she cost?" he said a price and I paid. A little later Tezuka and Fuji came back with the elf sleeping in Tezuka's arms._

"_We had some problems in getting her with us, so we put her to sleep." Fuji smiled, with his eyes closed._

"_Fine. Come we are done here. Tezuka hand me the girl." It was an order and you don't ignore an order so the elf came up on my horse with me as we ride __back to the castle._

* * *

The sun was shinning through a window and right down on the tiny frame of a beautiful, brown haired elf. The elf laid on a king sized bed there was a deep green colour. Her long brown hair lay around her head like a crown, she was fast asleep and even the normal mean boy, who was watching her, didn't have the heart to wake her up.

It was a day since he had purchased her from the slave handler, and she still hadn't woke up yet. Which were both a good thing and a bad thing. Good because he liked to look at her while she was asleep. Bad because he would like to see her eyes and hear her voice and talk to her.

"Nyu Ochibi, your father want's to see you" came the voice of the prince's sempai, Kikumaru Eiji.

"I'm coming now, Kikumaru-sempai." Said the emotionless voice of Ryoma, as he silently walked out of the room where Sakuno lay. The prince wasn't exactly happy to leave the little elf alone, but he knew he had to come when he's father called for him.

* * *

The first thing Sakuno noticed when she woke up was that she was on a bed, a thing she hadn't been in a while. The next thing she toke notice of was that she was alone in a room big enough for ten persons. She was laying on king sized bed in a white nightdress that she didn't remind taking on.

When she was quite sure there really wasn't anyone around, she walked quickly and quietly over to the door, opening it quietly she looked outside.

Nothing outside the door looked like anything she had seen before. She just stood a minute to think everything through when she heard some noise from the hallway.

It sounded like somebody was coming near the room she was in, Sakuno hurried closing the door, ran over to the bed and hid under the blanket. A second later a servant came into the room and started cleaning.

All the while Sakuno lay whit her heart beating really hard. She was sure that the next minute the servant would discover that she was awake.

_I don't know why I am here, I don't even know where __here__ are! I'm scared, I'm really scared!_

Sakuno had in her short life been in a lot of different situations, but it was first time she was completely alone and that scared her more then anything else. When she was home her dads soldiers had always been with her, even when she was kidnapped to the devils world there had been other elf's together with her. But now she was all alone in a place she didn't know and didn't recognise.

A sudden sound brought her back from her thoughts and into reality; someone was coming into the room.

Sakuno went still. She was sure that _this_ time she was going to be discovered. Footsteps was coming closer to the bed, but paused instantly when the person discovered that she was completely hidden under the blankets, and then hurried over to the bed to check _why _her face was covered by the blankets.

When Sakuno heard the footsteps pause and then quicken at a faster sped towards the bed where she was at the moment captured in, she froze with dread.

_I was right, now I'm going to be discovered! And then maybe they will kill me! I'm scared, I'm scared,__ I'm scared._

The chant continued replaying in her head over and over again as the footsteps came closer fast. The tears she had bravely fought since she first discovered she was alone were sliding down her cheeks now as the footsteps came to a stop right beside the big bed she lay on.

And then the blankets was gone; sent flying to the floor, and golden amber eyes was staring intently on her. Sakuno's own chocolate coloured eyes widen with fear. She just stared at his eyes and it felt like time stopped.

Something in his expression changed and it was enough to get Sakuno back to reality; he was a totally unknown person, and he was a devil. He was dangerous. She didn't have a blanket anymore and she wouldn't be able to hide under it again, so Sakuno did the next best thing to do; she took a pillow held it before her closed her eyes and tucked her legs up to her chest, all the while shaking like a leaf.

* * *

Ryoma hadn't exactly had the best conversation with his dad. The stupid Oyaji (old man) had wanted to talk about his duties as the prince of the devils, and when he didn't wanted to talk about it, his Oyaji had teased him with his interest in the slave elf. So to say it short he was annoyed.

He had been planning to go back to his room to just sit and watch the elf like he had done so many times before and image how it would be when she woke up, what colour her eyes had and things like that. So when he had come to his room he had not so nice said to the servant, who had been in the middle of cleaning his room, to get the fuck away before he had counted to 10.

And the fearful servant had instantly fled. He had the proceeded to the bed where the beautiful elf would lie and sleep while he would watch her, the only problem was that there wasn't any pretty elf lying asleep on his bed. The discovery was enough to stop him momentary before he continued to the bed where the elf was oblivious hiding under the blankets.

He sent the blankets flying to the floor and starred right down in the perfect chocolate eyes of the beautiful elf. Not even in his best dreams of how beautiful the girls eyes would be could compare with reality.

She was perfect in every sense. Even he couldn't find a flair on her, and he had never thought anyone beautiful even lesser been interested in someone before. But here she was, the perfect person, and utterly afraid of him, he thought bitterly.

Well he'll just have to change that, right?

* * *

**Hey I know it's been forever but I hope you can forgive me and that you like this chapter.**

**Love Sakura-chan.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sleep

**Chapter 4 – Sleep**

**Previous**

_He sent the blankets flying to the floor and starred right down in the perfect chocolate eyes of the beautiful elf. Not even in his best dreams of how beautiful the girls eyes would be could compare with reality._

_She was perfect in every sense. Even he couldn't find a flair on her, and he had never thought anyone beautiful even lesser been interested in someone before. But here she was, the perfect person, and utterly afraid of him, he thought bitterly._

_Well he'll just have to change that, right?_

* * *

Things hadn't gone well from there; the elf had only gotten more and more scared, the more he tried to talk to her. And he had finally decided that he wouldn't gain anything from this and had used his powers to get her to sleep.

Ryoma wasn't exactly know because of his patience, more like the other way around, he didn't have much patience at all, and the fact that he was back at point one, or maybe even more behind in getting to know the elf lying on his bed was enough to make his day the worst in a long time.

And when the prince had a bad day, everyone had a bad day.

Of cause you couldn't really put the blame on Sakuno because she didn't have a clue to what she means to the prince of the devils. But the people who knew what had triggered the prince could not help themselves as they wished she would wake up soon and make the prince happy.

* * *

To the disappointment of many, the elf slept like Sleeping Beauty and had been asleep in almost two weeks now, and for every day she didn't wake up the prince of the devils got more and more furious at everything and everyone.

The only thing that kept Ryoma from destroying anything or killing anyone was that almost all his wake hours was used at her bedside, he only left her when he had to eat and pee.

Many of the prince's friends didn't understand his feelings for the tiny copy of Sleeping Beauty lying in one of the most expensive and beautiful room in the whole castle, right next to Ryoma's room.

But Ryoma didn't expect them to understand; because there had never bin anything like this before in both the devils and the elf's history, this _was _history.

It was the very first time in all of the millions of years the devils, and the elves, existence that anything like this had happened. Heck he hadn't even heard her voice yet and still he couldn't get her out of his head!

If that didn't count as loving her, then he didn't now what would!

It wasn't that Ryoma had been in love with anybody before but there was this feeling that told him that he did indeed love her, even trough he didn't know her. And Ryoma had learnt that the feeling very rarely was wrong.

And the same feeling also told him that there was something wrong with her when she hadn't woken after a month, so he did the most logical thing; he got and doctor to look at her.

The doctor had looked at her in a couple minutes and then given her a drink which should have made her wake up, it wasn't something special syndrome when it came to elves; most elves couldn't take the devils magic in the same way as a devil would, and when that happens the elves magic made them sleep.

It was a simple defence mechanism in the elves magic structure.

However it wasn't the same with this elf, because hardly had she gotten medicines inside her body before she started twitching on the bed and a pained moan escaped her lips.

Most elves could receive devils magic, or at lest medicines, like there own, actually he hadn't ever heard of an elf who could not receive magic even if it was from a devil, she was a mystery.

And he's obsession with her only seemed to grow the more time he was in her company, even through she wasn't awake.

It was a totally new feeling he never had before.

Another pained moan cut through he's thoughts, and he's mind got back on track to what was most important right now; to bring her to the head doctor.

* * *

The head doctor was having a hard time: Everyone knew that the prince wasn't in a good mood the last couple of weeks, and now he was at the top of the prince's list: 'Things to be mad at.'

The little elf the prince had set he's eyes on was sick, and though it normally happened to elves that came in contact with devil's magic, this elf was different, the medicine that could normally awake elves after they had gone to there 'Sleeping Beauty' sleep had only cursed this elf pain, which was clearly _not_ normal, and which the prince clearly _did not_ like.

He didn't really know what to do with the elf, so he did the most logical idea he had at the moment: He started giving her some water to drink and sent message after some soup.

The prince had told him how the medicine of the other doctor had only gotten things worse so he really didn't like the idea of giving her more medicine himself.

The best thing to do would properly be to find an elf doctor to look at the little elf lying pale on the bed, because after all elves knows most about elves.

So here he was with a sick elf he did not know how to cure, and an annoyed and angry prince giving him orders to cure the elf _which _he didn't know how to cure.

_Could it have been worse?_

* * *

**I know it not**** so long but I hope you like it anyway. I would really like to hear your thoughts about this story so please review!**

**Love Sakura-chan.**

* * *


End file.
